Mini Love
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: Justo un día antes del 4 de julio, nuestro querido cejón lanza una maldición a Alfred para arruinar su cumpleaños, pero este no cumple los propositos iniciales de Arthur. ¿que habra hecho aquel inglés...? Chibi!Us x Chibi!uk, Us x Uk


_Happy birthday to you~_

_happy birthday to you~_

_happy birthday torpe Alfi_

_hapy birthday to yooooouuu_

algo dedicado para ese tonto festejado del dia de hoy

**Enjoy~**

* * *

-Hahahaha~...con esto, el tonto de América no disfrutara tanto su fiesta...-se escuchaba gritar/hablar a un hombre en alguna casa de Inglaterra. Sip, esa voz venia de nuestro ingles favorito. Sir Arthur Kirkland.

El se encontraba, en esos instantes del 3 de julio, en su sótano, su lugar favorito para lanzar maldiciones; intentando una vez más arruinar el cumpleaños de aquel americano que le hacia la vida imposible (según él)

Leyó varios hechizos. Intentando encontrar uno adecuado en su libro, al final, eligió uno al azar, cualquier cosa que estuviese ahí de seguro devastaría a América.

-Affectum esse revelatum non vinctus cordis aspectu, sic liberare animum iniuria non sentiet. Quod erit recens (*).- dijo por ultimo Inglaterra, causando un gran resplandor rojo y una semi-explosión, que lo lanzo lejos de aquel circulo de magia y lo golpeo en una pared, desmayándose rápidamente.

* * *

Arthur despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, desorientado y algo adolorido. Se levanto del suelo, mareándose al instante y de fondo se escucho el sonido tintineante del teléfono. Se fijo en su teléfono móvil; era ya 4 de junio, pero eran las 3 de la mañana. Rápidamente se levanto y fue en busca del condenado aparato.

-what the hell they want? –Contestó de mal modo.

- ¡Iggy!, tienes que venir rápido!...algo raro está pasando!- se escuchaba del otro lado a América, algo preocupado.

-" Hahahahaha~, de seguro es mi conjuro".- pensó de manera muy malvada el inglés.-Si, si América...pronto iré.- y colgó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Claro que iría, no se podía perder la cara de sufrimiento de Alfred.

Iría a ducharse, tomaría un té y daría una pequeña visita a Estados Unidos en el primer vuelo que encuentre.

Después de salir de aquella ducha (y planear varias maldades y/o frases que le diría a Alfred), fue a preparar su delicioso té negro y calentar un scone que apenas había horneado ayer. Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina vio algo...realmente sorprendente.

-...Qué?- dijo un mini-Inglaterra, que estaba sentado en la mesa (literalmente) disfrutando de una "taza" de té (que de hecho era una réplica algo pequeña, en las que les daba té a sus hadas) - acaso tengo algo encima?-

El verdadero Inglaterra vio con horror a esa pequeña replica suya, antes de gritar.- ¿¡WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL?

De donde demonios había salido esa pequeña criatura?, ok...presentía que sabia la respuesta, pero solo para comprobarla decidió seguir con su plan de viajar a donde estaba el tonto americano.

-...Es obvio que quieres seguir aguándole las festividades a Alfie…Así que solo tengo una pregunta... Me quedare o iré contigo a Estados Unidos?- "Alfie?", ALFIE?, ¿por qué demonios su "yo" miniatura le decía "Alfie" al idiota de América?...bueno, creo que eso sería una pista para saber qué demonios invocaba el tonto hechizo que hizo ayer.

* * *

Después de un tanto de horas (para ser exactos, unas 8 horas) Inglaterra y su "mini-me" llegaron a la casa del americano, donde, repentinamente, el humor de ambos cambio. Inglaterra lucia enojado, pero en cambio, el chibi-Inglaterra lucia triste.

Tocaron a la puerta e inmediatamente los recibió Alfred.-! Hey, al parecer también tienes uno!, que hacen?, te lo envío Japón, cierto!-preguntaba inquieto América, que al parecer también tenia uno y, al contrario del Ingles, le había fascinado la idea.- waaaah, sabía que se había acordado de mi cumpleaños!, le daré las gracias en cuanto lo vea!...-gritaba.-...pero, ¿por qué te envío uno a ti?.-

En tanto, el pequeño América capto con su vista al pequeño Inglaterra, y vio su rostro decaído.- ¿qué pasa Inglaterra?- pregunto el chico, mientras iba hacia su lado

-Es que es raro venir a tu casa en...ya sabes, esta fecha.-dijo el mini-Iggy, que bajaba su rostro con un gesto melancólico.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora...mis sentimientos han cambiado, ya no soy más ese niño, recuérdalo.-hablo Mini-América seriamente, dejando a Mini-Inglaterra sorprendido.

-Yo...yo también he cambiado mis sentimientos desde ese día...antes no comprendía que sentía por ti, creí que sería odio, pero con el paso de los años me di cuenta que no te guardaba ningún rencor. Es todo lo contrario.- hizo una pausa y tomo aire, lo que estaba por decir Mini-Inglaterra no era fácil.- veras yo...Y-yo te amo, América.-

Aquella frase dejo todo en silencio, inclusive los países grandes dejaron de discutir para prestarle atención a sus minis-me.

-A-acaso, tu robot dijo que amaba al mío?-dijo algo confundido América, que aun no comprendía del todo la situación.

-No seas idiota, esos no son robots, ellos salieron de un hechizo que yo te hice, al parecer también me afecto.-Inglaterra miro a América algo sonrojado y continuo.- al parecer, ese conjuro hace unas replicas pequeñas de nosotros, que dicen todos nuestros sentimientos hacia la otra persona. Los sentimientos sinceros.-termino de decir Arthur.

Mientras tanto, con los mini-me:

-Y-yo también te amo, Inglaterra...todas esas bromas sin sentido son solo para encubrir mi afecto...me da un poco de pena decirlo...pero bueno, ya lo dije.-hizo una pequeña risa nerviosa mini-América.

Ambos se acercaron nerviosos, a punto de darse un ligero beso superficial...cuando los dos más grandes importunaron el momento

-hey hey hey... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- dijo América, sujetando a su mini-me de la chaqueta, tal como un cachorro.

-Igual tu, mini-Inglaterra, guarda compostura.- Arthur sujeto igualmente a su mini-me. Dejándolo balancearse en el aire.

Al sostenerlos así, los dos pequeños empezaban a dar vueltas lentamente como si fuesen llaveros, cuando llegaron a verse rostro a rostro, con un acuerdo de miradas se empezaron a balancear, tratando de alcanzarse.

Cuando lo lograron, se sujetaron fuertemente el uno al otro en un abrazo firme. Acercaron sus rostros en un beso apasionado, dejando a los más grandes algo impresionados y con otro silencio algo incomodo, y unos sonidos húmedos bastante raros de fondo.

En unos minutos, ambos países de tamaño normal empezaron a jalonear a su respectivo mini-me, tratando de separarlos de aquel extraño acto de amor, pero no podían ya que Mini-América tenía bien sujeto a Mini-Inglaterra y viceversa.

Los dejaron en el suelo, abandonando toda esperanza de poder separarlos. Tal vez haciendo eso, se separaran...

Pero no fue así, ambos mini-me en cuanto tocaron piso, corrieron a esconderse...

América e Inglaterra los buscaron en todos lados, esperando encontrarlos antes de que hicieran una tontería.

-América!- grito Inglaterra desde otra habitación, llamando al auto-nombrado "Hero". Cuando este llego, Inglaterra puso su dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que mantuviera silencio

-Vi que entraron aquí, calla o los asustaras.- le aconsejo. Se mantuvieron callados hasta escuchar pequeñas respiraciones agitadas.

-ahh, ahh...espero hayan perdido nuestra pista.- dijo Mini-Inglaterra, tratando de recuperar oxigeno robado durante la persecución.

-Aquí estamos seguros.- confirmo Mini-América, abrazando a Mini-Inglaterra.

Mini-América tomo el mentón de Mini-Inglaterra y comenzó otro beso apasionado, robando el ya recuperado oxigeno. Sus lenguas sostenían una batalla, que por obviedad, empezaba a ganar Mini-América.

Luego de eso, Mini-Alfred empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Mini-Arthur, y, recostándose en el piso, comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en el pecho del otro.

-Ahh~, Am-América~...ve más despacio...-decía Mini-Inglaterra, suspirando al sentir aquellas caricias en su pequeño cuerpo.

Al toparse con el pezón de Mini-Inglaterra, Mini-América empezó a lamer y besar ese pequeño botón, provocando jadeos de parte del ingles.

Repitió su acción con el otro pezón, sacando mas gemidos del pequeño británico.

Después de eso...volvieron a ser interrumpidos por los más grandes

-Maldito América!, tu mini-América está violando a Mini-Arthur!-grito Inglaterra, que veía la escena algo sonrojado y perturbado.

-Cl-claro que no!, el lo consintió!- Dijo Mini-América, algo enfadado por ser calificado como violador. El nunca violaría a Inglaterra, o bueno, no fuera de su relación...

-! Pero Iggy, ¿que no ves que se aman?- América volteo a verlo con ilusión en los ojos, esperando la aprobación de el mayor.

-¡No seas idiota!, ellos no existen!, son nuestros sentimientos personificados!-Sentencio Inglaterra Cabreado, no sabía si Alfred era torpe o no entendía la situación...

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu...me amas?- pregunto América.

Mientras tanto, los dos pequeños empezaron a arreglarse la ropa, viéndose con complicidad.

-T-torpe!...que te hace pensar eso!...como si me pudiese gustar un malagradecido emancipado.-Arhur se sonrojo más cuando escucho la pregunta.

-...me acabas de decir que ellos son nuestros sentimientos...y si Mini-Iggy le dijo a Mini-Alfie que lo amaba eso quiere decir que tu...que tú me amas.-Alfred volteo a verlo seriamente, dejando todas las bromas de lado.

-P-pero eso quiere decir que t-tu también me amas, torpe...eso no es posible ahaha!-Bajo su mirada intentando ocultar fallidamente su sonrojo, esperando que América también renegara sus sentimientos y pudiesen seguir con su vida como si este incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

-Si Inglaterra, yo te amo...y con esto me he dado cuenta que mis intentos por ocultarlo nunca han funcionado_._.todos se dieron cuenta tarde o temprano...menos tu.-tomo el rostro de Inglaterra, sujetándolo por el mentón.- ¿aceptarías ser algo más que un simple compañero para mí?-pregunto, pero sin darle tiempo de respuesta, ya que robo un beso profundo de su boca.

Siguieron prolongando esa caricia, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno. Al separarse, Inglaterra se veía demasiado ruborizado.

-¿y bien?, ¿eso es un sí?-pregunto América, que lo veía con una mueca entre seria y juguetona.

-Solo calla.-E Inglaterra volvió a unir sus labios con los contrarios, dándole un ''si'' implícito a América con esa caricia.

-I Love you so much, my sweet old man-bromeo América, devolviendo el abrazo y volteando a donde estaban los Minis-me, que al parecer, habían desaparecido.

Luego agradecería a aquellas alucinaciones por darle este maravilloso regalo.

* * *

(1):suena algo cursi pero bueno; esto es lo que significa el latín de allá arriba

_los sentimientos tienen que ser revelados, el corazón no debe ser prisionero de la apariencia. Libera tus sentimientos, así ya no sentirás la opresión. Esa sera la voluntad del invocador._

me lo aconsejo una amiga, la verdad soy bastante mala con eso de hacer hechizos ficticios -w-U

ok, no es un regalo del todo bonito, pero es mi 2do one-shot en toda la extension de la palabra (Yaay~, I'm professional writter!, okno ._.)

Me inspire en una imagen muy kawaii, si lo quieren, les mando la dirección (no me agrada ponerla aqui porque luego no aparece el link bien ._.)

pero mínimo tengo ya 2 oneshots owo. Espero les haya gustado ^^.


End file.
